


For Worse or For Better

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: 24 hours with government minister Jongdae and his fucktoy Junmyeon.





	For Worse or For Better

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 17: **sir/master kink** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

**friday night**

‘This is very important for my job, hyung. There will be lots of very impressive people there with their companions and everyone will be watching everyone else. So I need you to be on your absolute best behavior, do you understand?’ Jongdae asks as he finishes lint-rolling Junmyeon’s charcoal suit jacket.

‘Yes Sir.’

‘Good. Now repeat that back to me and tell me what it means.’

* * *

It’s after dinner, and they’re in some private lounge at the hotel overlooking the harbor with about a dozen other people. Jongdae is leaning back on the tufted leather chesterfield, swirling the ice in his tumbler. Junmyeon is kneeling on the floor at his feet and staring at his hands folded neatly in his lap. As he should be. Junmyeon doesn’t know how long he’s been kneeling there, and it’s not his job to care. All he’s aware of is voices and one of Jongdae’s fingers sliding back and forth, back and forth, between Junmyeon’s nape and his warm leather collar.

Then there’s a small but firm tug and Jongdae’s glass appears in Junmyeon’s peripheral vision.

‘Less ice.’

Junmyeon unfolds himself and turns to receive the glass with both hands and a small bow, backing up a step before turning toward the bar. When he returns with Jongdae’s drink, he offers it in the same way, eyes low. But instead of taking the glass, Jongdae reaches a finger under Junmyeon’s chin and lifts his head to meet his eyes.

‘Perfect.’

‘For you, Master.’

‘That’s right.’

* * *

Back home, they both shuffle into the shower after Jongdae has divested them of their suits and carefully hung them up. Junmyeon’s knees are pressed red from the floor and his muscles are a little stiff, but not as bad as they used to be after these things. He stays quiet, only speaking when spoken to, even though they’re home. He’ll be back to normal by morning.

‘Let’s get comfortable and watch the next episode of that drama, hmm? That sound good?’ Jongdae asks, toweling off his hair in the steam sliding out of the bathroom. He pulls on a tshirt and sweats and looks at Junmyeon expectantly. ‘Want to turn on the tv while I make us drinks?’

‘Yes, Sir.’

Ten minutes later they’re on the couch, Junmyeon’s head pillowed on Jongdae’s strong, warm thigh as the show plays and they let the week fade. Half an hour after that, Junmyeon sits up and puts his half-empty glass on the coffee table. 

‘Please Sir?’ His eyes are flicking between Jongdae’s face and crotch, and it would look eager if Junmyeon wasn’t already moving at half speed. It’s adorable anyway.

‘Of course hyung.’ Jongdae smiles and lifts his hips so Junmyeon can lever Jongdae’s dick out of his sweats. Jongdae hisses as Junmyeon situates himself, sucking Jongdae’s soft cock all at once into his hot wet mouth to cradle it with his tongue. ‘That’s right, that’s all for you.’

Once Junmyeon settles and Jongdae quells the urge to thrust, he rests a hand on Junmeon’s neck where his thumb can stroke over his companion’s ear. Jongdae takes another sip of his drink, and feels Junmyeon’s breathing even out. They both sigh, and the next episode autoplays.

* * *

**saturday morning**

‘Please Sir, I can’t come anymore,’ Junmyeon panted, clutching the sheets as Jongdae worked over his red oversensitive cock with a slick, determined fist and a finger rubbing his prostate.

‘You know that’s not your decision to make.’ Unfairly, Jongdae still looks soft and sleep-rumpled–he’d only gotten out of bed when he heard Junmyeon come in the shower. Come without Jongdae’s permission.

‘I thought you wanted to get off,’ Jongdae says almost breezily. Only the clench of his jaw and flat black eyes tell Junmyeon his master is nowhere near done with him. He’d fucked up nice & proper. ‘You’re gonna come again and again until _I’m_ satisfied, not you. Do you know why?’

‘I’m being punished because I touched myself without permission,’ Junmyeon sniffles and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling another unwanted orgasm building in his balls. 

‘And why is that wrong.’

Junmyeon turns his face into the pillow to wipe his tears and try to hide. ‘Because you’re my master and I’m your toy, and you own my orgasms.’

‘That’s right.’ Jongdae looks at him and smiles, and shoves three fingers into Junmyeon’s ass.

* * *

**saturday night**

'You're gonna come from my dick, just like this.' It wasn't a question. 'I'm the only one allowed to make you come,' Jongdae growled, pressing Junmyeon's face into the mattress by the back of his neck.

'Sir!' Junmyeon groaned, biting back a sob and Jongdae's fat dick rubbed relentlessly over his prostate. 'Sir, please!'

'You can, you _will_.' Jongdae punched harder, more deliberately into Junmeyon's body, trying to force his orgasm from him.

Junmyeon hiccuped with the thrusts, willing his brain to shut up and body to give in, give Jongdae--give Junmyeon--what he wanted. He felt like he'd been fingered and fucked for hours, his body just a lump of flesh humming with sensation. Sensation given and taken by Jongdae, his master.

'That's it, take what I fucking give you,' Jongdae murmured, voice breathless but much softer than his thrusts. 'That's my good boy. You wanted to be fucked hard, right?'

Junmyeon nodded tightly, turning to hide his face against the pillow. 'Please Sir,' he whispered.

Jongdae slid his hand up to grip Junmyeon's hair. 'You're going to scream when you come for me, aren't you?' He slid his finger between their bodies, teasing along Junmyeon's stretched out rim, pressing where they were joined. Jongdae's thrusts were meaner now, clearly done with playing and demanding that Junmyeon's mind and body give up and _come_ as instructed. 

Junmyeon arched with a shout, shivering and coming all over himself so hard that his dick spat come all the way up to his collarbones. Jongdae snarled, shoving his dick in _hard_ and hissing out a 'Shit' as the tight clench of Junmyeon's body made him spill his balls into his toy. Jongdae circled his hips, using the hot grip of Junmyeon's body to milk him of his orgasm.

There was so much come that it started to leak out around Jongdae's cock, even though Joonmyeon seemed to be trying to keep as much of it in as he could. Jongdae pulled out of him with a grunt, and seeing the way Junmyeon reached back immediately to cover to his hole, he gathered the dripping come on his fingertips and fed it back into his body. Jongdae collapsed on his side of the bed and arranged the pillows, sweaty side down. 

‘Come here hyung.’

Junmyeon rolled into Jongdae’s open arms, smiling to himself at how Jongdae looked like he was the one who had just gotten fucked to within an inch of his life. Jongdae hummed happily, tucking two fingers into Junmyeon’s leaking ass and settling them into position to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
